


Once Upon A Winter Night

by Kriddle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriddle/pseuds/Kriddle





	Once Upon A Winter Night

"Katniss"

"KAT-NISS WAKE UP!" Katniss slowly started to stir at the sound of her name coming from a hushed yet still loud voice. Suddenly she sat up remembering where she was and who she was with. 

She turned around to look at the clock knowing she was supposed to be home hours ago, but being curled up in her best friends arms after a particularly stressful day and his parents being out of town made her forget all about her curfew, well until now. 

"SHIT MY MOTHERS GOING TO KILL ME!" Katniss screeched, scrambling to find her shoes and keys while Peeta just sat there watching her in shock. It wasn't the first time they've fallen asleep in each other's arms, but it was definitely the first time she's been 2 hours past her curfew because of him. 

"Katniss just calm down, I'm sure your mother will understand. She always has." Peeta said while helping Katniss find her things. "Ya, well I've never been 2 hours late before, so I hope I live to see you tomorrow." Katniss mumbled while rushing down his flight of stairs.

It's not like Katniss's mother wouldn't mind that she stayed the night with Peeta. In fact she wouldn't really care what Katniss did at all as long as she came home the next morning. But As soon as Katniss walked out the door she realized there was no way for her to get home. The snow that started earlier in the day turned into a full blown blizzard, and it didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. 

"Katniss you will stay here until the roads are safe, and I'm not taking no for an answer" Peeta staited while dragging her back up the stairs into his room.

Katniss just stared at her best friend blankly knowing that the conversation from earlier was about to pop up again. She started to get nervous and shifted on his bed every 5 seconds while feeling his eyes on her every move.

"Peeta will you stop looking at me like that!" Katniss whispered harshly. "Katniss you said you loved me and then ran off after school until I found you in your car crying. Katniss did you even think that for one second that I possibly might love you too!" Peeta yelled back at her.

Katniss just stared up at him blankly because there was no way that Peeta Mellark, captain of the wrestling and debate team, was in love with her. Katniss Everdeen, the shy quiet girl who never smiles unless Peeta is around. 

Peeta started to approach her like she would disappear if he moved towards her too fast. "Katniss I have loved you since the first time I saw you. We were 5 years old and we were in a circle singing and the teacher asked who would like to sing The Valley Song and your hand shot straight up-" he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Katniss pressed her mouth to his. She started to pull away from him but he gripped his hands around her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Katniss didn't even realize she was laying down on his bed until she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. She started to wiggle her hips beneath him only to cause his erection to brush up against the one spot she craved to be touched most. 

Peeta let out a deep moan, causing them to both to stop. "Katniss do you want this? Because if you don't I can stop now and sleep in another room. Really it's no problem if you say no." Peeta said huskily in her ear. Still slowly and teasingly grinding his hips into hers. 

"Peeta I want this. I want us." She mewled as he started to suckle her neck in just the right spot causing her to buck her hips towards his in a frantic motion.

Peeta started to slowly lift up her sweater that she had been wearing all day only to hear him groan once he got it past her breasts. 

"Oh my god you are perfect" he moaned into her neck while pulling her sweater over her head leaving her in just her bra and leggings.

Peeta slowly started to slide his hand over her bra rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Earning a moan from Katniss he stared to gain some more confidence, cupping his hand over her sex. 

Katniss started to grind herself into his hand while he just stared at her in disbelief that he was really here doing this with her. 

"Peeta" Katniss moaned, trying to get his attention to start taking her pants off. Katniss slowly started to move her hands down to pump him over his sweatpants causing him to stop his ministrations and look down to where her hand was.

"Katniss if you keep rubbing me like this I'm not going to last long" Peeta groaned while roughly squeezing her breasts. 

Katniss looked into his eyes and smirked pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. "Guess we better hurry up then" Katniss purred into his ear. 

"God how'd I end up so lucky to have a goddess like you" Peeta moaned pulling her panties down. He slowly started to trace her wet folds, finding that little nerve that caused her to cry out in ecstasy. 

"Peeta stop teasing and just get inside of me already!" Katniss groaned. "Baby, be patient this is both our first times and I want it to be good for you" Peeta said while slowly pushing 2 fingers in her entrance slowly pumping back and forth. 

"It will be good because it will be you inside of me now hurry up!" Katniss moaned. 

Peeta chuckled to himself while he ran to his brothers room to grab a handful of condoms tearing one open and sheathing it on his straining cock. 

Peeta crawled back over her body placing his cock in her entrance causing both of them to groan in pleasure. And In one swift motion Peeta sheathed himself fully inside her causing Katniss to cry out in pain. 

"Katniss, baby, are you okay? Do we need to stop?" Peeta asked frantically looking at her face for any sign of discomfort. 

"No, no, just give me a minute" Katniss whimpered. Once she gave Peeta the O.K. to start moving, he slowly pulled out a little bit and pushed back in. 

"Oh fuck baby you're so tight!" Peeta moaned into her ear. He started to pump in and out of her faster and more frantically before spilling his cum inside of the condom. 

"Shit I'm sorry Katniss! That was way faster then I intended it to be!" Peeta groaned while getting up to dispose of the condom. 

"S'okay, we'll have plenty of other times for you to make it up to me" she replied sleepily curling up into his chest. 

Katniss realized she could get used to this, falling asleep in his arms every night. That's when she heard Peeta mumble into her ear "you love me real or not real" and that's when she replied "real".

Fin.


End file.
